


We came here to bone

by notallballs (notallbees)



Series: Hello from the other side [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Intercrural Sex, Longcat, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>They were going to have sex. </p>
  <p>They'd done the flowers, the hand-holding, even dinner. All that was left was getting naked together, and seeing as they were a thirty second walk from Bokuto's apartment, getting naked was approximately five minutes away. Suddenly the restaurant’s proximity to Bokuto’s apartment felt like a disaster.</p>
</blockquote>

<p>Bokuto and Kuroo agree to hook up as friends with benefits. It's super romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We came here to bone

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from _Some hot mess you need to impress_ but stands alone. It fits into [Chapter 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6841252/chapters/15691771)!

As they stepped out of the greasy ramen shop, Bokuto laughing while Kuroo pulled on his jacket, things were normal. Painfully normal. Blissfully normal. 

The restaurant was only a few doors from Bokuto’s apartment building, which seemed at first glance to be a huge plus, but as Kuroo watched Bokuto crouch to fuss over a stranger’s dog, a terrifying thought ripped through him.

They were going to have sex. 

They'd done the flowers, the hand-holding, even dinner. All that was left was getting naked together, and seeing as they were a thirty second walk from Bokuto's apartment, getting naked was approximately five minutes away. Suddenly the restaurant’s proximity to Bokuto’s apartment felt like a disaster.

“Dude,” Bokuto said, looking up at him, his fingers still buried in the dog’s mane. “You gotta pet him, he’s so cute. Look at him, he's so soft.”

Kuroo nodded, but didn’t move. He looked down at his feet. They didn't seem to want to go anywhere. 

“Here,” Bokuto said, reaching out. Before Kuroo could say anything, Bokuto took hold of his hand and tugged him closer. “It's okay, right?” he asked, looking up at the dog’s owners, a young couple who smiled and shrugged. Grinning, Bokuto pushed Kuroo’s fingers into the scruff of hair on the dog's neck. “See, he's friendly!”

The young woman laughed softly and Kuroo jerked his arm back. The couple were watching the two of them, leaning in close to one another and talking softly. Kuroo suddenly felt horribly exposed. “Sorry for the trouble,” he said automatically, nodding at the couple. 

They smiled and waved him off, and the young man tugged on the dog's lead. Bokuto got to his feet, looking regretful as he watched them go. 

“Hey,” he said after a few seconds, elbowing Kuroo sharply. “You okay? Ooh, you're not afraid of dogs are you? I didn't even think to ask, dude, sorry, but I guess that would make sense with you being a cat for real. He was awesome though, right? I really wanna get a dog when I grow up. I should ask Sawamura maybe, he likes dogs a lot. I think he said his parents have a dog so I bet he knows all about ‘em. Do you—”

“I'm not,” Kuroo said in a hazy voice. “I mean—I'm fine. I wasn't afraid.”

Bokuto made a thoughtful noise. “So, what's up?” he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning towards home. “You're real quiet all of a sudden, bro—” He paused, looking horrorstruck. “Oh no, was your ramen bad? You should've said, dude, I would've shared mine, or got something else, you don't have to suffer in silence—”

“No no,” Kuroo said, laughing finally. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, then interlocked them and rested both hands on his head. “No, I was just, uh. Thinking.”

Bokuto waited for approximately half a second before nudging him impatiently. “Yeah?”

Kuroo flashed him a small, bashful smile. “It's nothing, dude,” he said, dropping his hands and letting his fingers brush Bokuto's wrist. 

“Yeah?” Bokuto murmured again, looking at him sidelong. “You excited to get home?”

“Oh, sure,” Kuroo said awkwardly. 

Bokuto, saint that he was, saw right through it. “Bro,” he said, brushing his fingers against Kuroo’s before taking hold of them for just a moment. “This, uh. This next part is optional, you know?”

“Don’t make it weird,” Kuroo sighed, glancing away. He felt like he was blushing. Bokuto apparently had an _uncanny_ knack for making him blush. 

“Kuroo, buddy—”

Kuroo laughed and looked up to find Bokuto giving him a tentative smile. “I’m fine, _dad_ ,” he teased, giving Bokuto’s arm a friendly _thwap_ with the back of his hand. 

Bokuto waggled his eyebrows. “Ooh, _daddy_. Didn’t know you were so kinky.”

“I guess you’re gonna find out,” Kuroo said, aiming for coy. If he missed by as much as he felt like he had, Bokuto didn’t say anything. What a bro.

They reached Bokuto’s building about twelve seconds later, leaving no time for last minute panicking, and climbed the stairs in silence. It seemed to take Bokuto forever to get his keys out of his pocket, so much so that Kuroo was tempted to shove a hand in there and find them for him, but instead he stuck his hands in his own pockets and tried to think of something to talk about.

He didn’t normally have this problem. If you wanted someone to manufacture mindless chatter for an indefinite amount of time then Bokuto was your man, but Kuroo wasn’t too bad at it himself so long as it was a sprint and not a marathon. Making conversation with his best bro for five minutes shouldn’t be giving him so much trouble. 

“Sorry, man, I know I’ve got them,” Bokuto said, still rifling through his pockets. 

Kuroo shrugged. “Hey, what’s that smell?”

Bokuto glanced around. “My neighbour, I think the only thing she cooks is rolled cabbage.”

“Gross,” Kuroo muttered, pulling a face. 

“Not a fan?” Bokuto finally retrieved his keys and unlocked the door. 

“I mean, in moderation, maybe.”

Bokuto snorted. “Yeah. Hey, you want something to drink?”

“Nah, I'm good.”

They shucked off their shoes and Kuroo started looking for somewhere to put his jacket. This is what they had come to. He was in Bokuto’s apartment and he was actually looking for a place to put his jacket, as if four years of friendship hadn’t taught him to just throw it literally fucking anywhere. He threw it over the back of a chair and winced when it slithered to the floor. 

“You want a drink?” Bokuto said again, muffled, his head almost inside the fridge. Kuroo debated over telling him that he had already asked once, but he was charmed to see that Bokuto was nervous too. When Kuroo didn't reply, Bokuto looked up, frowning. “Dude?”

“Mm?”

“You thirsty?”

Kuroo nodded and felt his mouth tilt into a smirk instinctively, nerves taking over. “Yup.”

“So...you wanna drink?”

“Nope.” 

Bokuto's nose wrinkled and he gave Kuroo a little bewildered frown. “Then—”

“Different kind of thirst,” Kuroo said, hoping his voice sounded a little less reedy and dumb to Bokuto than it did to his own ears. He watched confusion twist Bokuto's face for a few moments more before understanding bloomed, his eyes widening. 

“ _Oh_.”

Kuroo swallowed and took a step closer to him. “I thought you were going to kiss me on the platform,” he said quietly. 

Bokuto parted his lips and Kuroo found his eyes drawn to the movement, watching Bokuto's tongue touch the corner of his mouth nervously before he spoke. “So did I.” He swallowed and Kuroo looked up into his eyes. “I wasn't sure you wanted me to, in front of so many people.”

“I kinda didn't,” Kuroo admitted. He couldn't help but notice the way Bokuto's face fell; it was subtle, he did a good job of hiding the flinch, especially for Bokuto, but it was there. Kuroo reached over and brushed Bokuto's forearm with his fingertips. “I mean, part of me really, really wanted it. But I also really wanted to have you to myself.”

Bokuto swallowed heavily. “Well, you've got me now.”

Kuroo nodded. “Yeah. Are you this nervous too?”

“Terrified.”

“Yeah.”

Bokuto shifted his arm and interlaced his fingers with Kuroo's. “Still wanna?”

Kuroo grinned. “Yeah.”

They looked at one another for a long moment. Kuroo was determined to hold Bokuto's gaze, certain that if he looked away he'd lose his nerve. Bokuto blinked several times quickly, long eyelashes fluttering against his cheek. 

“Crap,” he murmured. “This is weird, isn't it?”

Kuroo laughed under his breath. “The suspense is killing me.”

“Can't have that,” Bokuto said with a crooked grin. He squeezed Kuroo's fingers, thumb brushing over his knuckles. “Okay, I'm gonna—”

Rather than wait for Bokuto to finish the thought, Kuroo leaned toward him and smiled involuntarily when Bokuto gave up on his sentence and leaned in to meet him. The kiss only lingered for a few seconds; their lips wouldn't fit together with the way they were both still smiling, and the absurdity of it only made Kuroo grin harder.

“Oh my god, bro,” Bokuto murmured against his mouth, starting to laugh. 

Kuroo pulled back with a snort. “Dude, you were smiling too.”

“Yeah, because you made me,” Bokuto whined, not looking at all put out. He waved his free hand in a vague circle and said, “I'm trying to be smooth here.”

“Okay, okay,” Kuroo said, quickly closing his eyes. He took a deep breath and blew it out again slowly. “Okay go ahead, I'll be good.”

Bokuto heaved a pointed sigh that made Kuroo smirk, but he kept his eyes closed and Bokuto didn't complain. 

It didn't happen immediately. The urge to open one eye and tease was excruciating, but Kuroo held his breath. Bokuto skimmed his fingertips up the inside of Kuroo's forearm, brushing his bare skin up to the hem of his rolled up sleeve, then wrapped his fingers around Kuroo's elbow. Kuroo shivered at the gentle touch. He could feel Bokuto moving closer, the warmth of his body tangible in the air. A smile threatened to take his mouth prisoner again but Kuroo pushed it down. 

Bokuto leaned in and a small gasp of hot breath brushed Kuroo's cheek. He turned his head slightly, chasing the heat of Bokuto's mouth, and sighed when their lips met softly. Bokuto kissed him with surprising tenderness. His fingers still cupped Kuroo's elbow, and the fingertips of his other hand lingered at his hip. 

Kuroo put his hands on Bokuto's chest and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Bokuto's tongue glanced against his own, a little bit too eager, but it was turning him on all the same. 

Bokuto moved his hands up, gently touching Kuroo's arms and shoulders before stroking the back of his neck, his hair, each moment turning their history of innocent touches into a photo album of foreplay. Kuroo's hip felt bare and tingly where Bokuto had touched him, just the briefest brush of fingertips through his t-shirt. He broke off the kiss suddenly with a twist of his head, turning to pant against Bokuto's neck. 

“Holy shit,” he whispered. “We’re totally making out.”

Bokuto stroked the back of his neck, “If you want, we can just kiss. Or—or we can start there, and—”

“Mm,” Kuroo hummed, taking advantage of the moment to catch a mouthful of the soft skin of Bokuto's neck between his lips and suck gently. 

“Ah, yeah,” Bokuto groaned, angling his head to allow better access. “Mmm _Kuroo_.”

Kuroo felt a little thrill to realise how much Bokuto was enjoying this, and he put his hands instinctively to Bokuto's waist, curling his fingers into the edges of the thin t-shirt. “This okay?” he murmured, kissing up the side of Bokuto's neck. He slid his hands up a little way, taking the t-shirt with him so that he could feel the smooth warmth of Bokuto's back. 

“Mm,” Bokuto moaned, clutching him tighter. “I—I get really t—turned on by kissing though.”

“Isn’t that the point?” 

Bokuto laughed awkwardly, his voice high and breathless. “I _know_ , dude, but maybe you weren’t ready for my boner!”

Kuroo snorted loudly and felt Bokuto flinch. “Sorry, sorry—”

“Dude, you just snotted on my neck.”

“Did not.”

“Did too!” 

Kuroo tugged at Bokuto's t-shirt again, rolling it up to his chest. “Maybe you'd feel better with your shirt off.”

Bokuto looked at him with approval. “Smooth,” he said, lifting his arms over his head and raising his eyebrows expectantly. 

Grinning, Kuroo yanked the shirt over Bokuto's head and tossed it to one side. He was shaky with adrenaline, and his mouth felt strange and unfamiliar, still tingling from Bokuto's lips. 

Bokuto let his arms fall to his sides and Kuroo looked at him, really looked. He was bigger now, two years on from high school: his shoulders broader, his pectoral and abdominal muscles more defined. Kuroo almost couldn't believe he went to class at all and didn't spend all day in the gym. 

“Tetsu,” Bokuto murmured, his fingers twisting anxiously in the hem of Kuroo's shirt. “You okay?” He smiled, heartbreakingly kind. “If—if you're not into me, you know, that's okay.”

“Oh my god, dude,” Kuroo said, laughing. He reached for Bokuto, forcing his grin down as he cupped Bokuto's face and drew him into another kiss. “You're—fucking—gorgeous,” he murmured between kisses. 

Bokuto's hands moved from his shirt to his stomach, sliding up to press palms flat against his skin. Kuroo’s breath hitched and he tilted out of the kiss, pressing their foreheads together instead. They were both breathing heavily, hot on each other's lips. 

“Can I take your shirt off?” Bokuto asked, slipping his hands down slightly to cradle Kuroo's hips. “Dude?”

“Hah,” Kuroo panted, grinning. “Yeah.” He stepped back and reached over his shoulder to tug his shirt off, dropping it on the floor with Bokuto's. He watched Bokuto run his eyes over him covetously and reached up to drag his fingers through his hair. “Hey, uh,” he said, pausing to lick his lips. “Should we, uh—couch, or…?”

Bokuto nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, yeah, c’mere—”

To Kuroo's surprise, Bokuto grabbed his wrist and dragged him across the room. Kuroo stumbled after him, a breath of startled laughter skipping out of him. 

“You're so giddy,” Bokuto said in a fond voice, sitting down on the couch. He patted the seat next to him and waggled his eyebrows. 

“It's weird, man!”

Bokuto shrugged. 

It was endlessly fascinating to Kuroo, the things that would send Bokuto into a tantrum like a three year old, while other things that fazed normal people seemed to pass him by unnoticed. 

Kuroo bit his lip and took a seat beside him. 

After a few seconds, Bokuto put a hand on his knee. “It's really cool if we stop. You know, if it's too weird.”

“It's not too weird yet,” said Kuroo, turning his upper body towards Bokuto and meeting him as they both leaned in again. The position was awkward, but Bokuto's hands came up to hold his chest, stroking over his ribs, and Kuroo shivered and pressed closer. Bokuto was a good kisser; over enthusiastic and kind of impatient, but _good_. One of his hands slipped down Kuroo’s back and touched the waistband of his underwear, fingertips dipping below the edge. Kuroo shivered again, desire crawling through his chest. He wanted _more_.

Kuroo pulled back and put his hands on Bokuto’s shoulders, pushing him back into the couch and leaning into him. Bokuto made a happy sound and wrapped his arms around Kuroo, exhaling heavily when Kuroo flopped on top of him.

“Am I too heavy?”

“You’re pretty big,” Bokuto said, and waggled his eyebrows again.

“God,” Kuroo scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You’re the worst.”

“Am not.”

“Am too.”

Bokuto grinned. “You’re spoiling the moment, dude.”

Kuroo shrugged apologetically and shifted his weight to get comfortable. He rolled his hips against Bokuto’s and his eyes widened. “Oh...wow, dude.”

“I told you,” Bokuto said, looking a little sheepish. “I—I really like kissing.”

Hoping it looked sultry instead of just stupid, Kuroo bit his lip and looked up to meet Bokuto’s eyes. “I wasn’t complaining.”

Bokuto stared back at him for approximately three seconds, looking floored. Then he grabbed Kuroo's face and pulled him into a kiss, hitching one of his legs around Kuroo's to drag him closer. 

It wasn't that the awkwardness was _gone_ so much as Kuroo was too turned on to care about it. He pressed himself against Bokuto, feeling his shallow breaths, his rapid heartbeat. Kuroo was getting hard too, and he could feel Bokuto's dick pressing into his hip, hot and solid. 

"Tetsu," Bokuto moaned when they broke apart to catch their breath.

Kuroo tangled his fingers in Bokuto's hair and tugged his head back, tilting in to kiss his throat and then lave his tongue over Bokuto's adam's apple. Bokuto made a choking noise and his hips bucked, almost throwing Kuroo off him. Kuroo did it again, tightening his grip in Bokuto's messy hair. 

"Aw, fuck," Bokuto gasped, his hands grabbing for Kuroo's hips. "Sorry, fuck, I can't—fuck."

"Kou," Kuroo sighed, kissing around the curve of his jaw and then biting at it gently. "It's okay, you're allowed to get turned on."

Bokuto nodded vaguely, his head still tipped back in Kuroo's grasp and his eyes shut tight. "Oh—okay."

Kuroo huffed laughter across his throat. "We came here to bone, dude."

"I—yeah," Bokuto said, laughing awkwardly. "I know, but—"

"So let's go to bed," Kuroo murmured.

Bokuto opened his eyes, looking at him intently, and Kuroo felt his stomach flip. " _Yeah._ "

They kissed clumsily while they stumbled to the bedroom, Kuroo still tugging on Bokuto's hair because he seemed to like it, while Bokuto made a fumbling attempt to unfasten Kuroo's jeans while they were still moving.

Eventually they reached the bed and Kuroo fell back onto it with a laugh. “Alright, alright,” he muttered, tugging at his jeans and smiling to himself. “I’m doing it.”

Bokuto grabbed hold of Kuroo’s jeans at the ankles and tugged them down, helping him to kick them off. When they finally hit the floor, Bokuto rolled up to crouch by Kuroo’s side, one hand resting possessively on his leg.

“Look at these fuckin’ things,” Bokuto moaned, his voice soft and heartfelt. He moved down the bed and squeezed himself between Kuroo's legs, tugging them up around his hips like he was strapping himself in. "Fuck, Kuroo," he said, his voice strangely soft and reverent. He looked up, catching Kuroo's eye with a dorky smile. "You have such great legs, dude."

Kuroo snorted. "Right."

"No no no, I mean it," Bokuto said quickly, skimming his palms along the outside of Kuroo's bare thighs. "Fuck, they're so _long_. You're a longcat."

"I'm a longcat," Kuroo agreed, grinning at him. 

Bokuto hummed happily and wrapped his fingers around Kuroo's knees. "They're good though," he said, his fingertips grazing the sensitive undersides. "So strong. They look so great, I just wanna bite them—”

"Ah—ah," Kuroo gasped, jerking his leg out of Bokuto's hand. "Ha, that tickles."

"Sorry," Bokuto said with a grin that didn't look sorry at all. He flattened his palms against Kuroo's outer thighs and pressed them in again. In reply, Kuroo locked his ankles behind Bokuto's ass and squeezed him, and Bokuto gave a breathless laugh. "Fuck, dude," he gasped, still grinning. "You know just what to do to me."

Kuroo raised one eyebrow, and graced Bokuto with a smirk. "Lucky guess I suppose." He nudged Bokuto's ass with his heel. "Were you gonna kiss me some more or just write poetry about my legs all night?" 

"I can do both!" Bokuto said defensively. He laughed at himself a moment later, and Kuroo found himself watching closely, absorbing the familiar lines of Bokuto's face along with the strange sensation of Bokuto shaking between his thighs. They had been close a thousand times; shared straws, shared beds and clothes, and he had never minded that Bokuto was over-affectionate and tactile. As he lay there on his back, feeling giddy and awkward and kind of turned on, Kuroo reflected that they could have done this anytime and it wouldn't have felt too weird.

"Hey," he said, snapping Bokuto out of his laughter. "I feel like a museum exhibit. Can we go back to making out?"

Bokuto gave him a look that was positively evil. Rather than answer, he patted at Kuroo's legs to free himself, and then slipped back to the edge of the bed, one knee on the mattress. 

"Boku—”

Before he could finish, Bokuto grabbed him by the hips and yanked his ass to the edge of the bed. Kuroo yelped, a complaint lining up on his tongue, but Bokuto leaned over him with a heavy gaze and lowered his head to kiss Kuroo’s chest. 

His mouth was hot and damp against Kuroo's sternum, and one of his hands found Kuroo's fingers in the sheets and squeezed them. 

“You sure this is okay?” he murmured. 

Kuroo could barely understand him as Bokuto spoke the words right into his skin, making his way down Kuroo's chest and stomach with slow kisses. 

“Uh—yeah,” Kuroo gasped, tightening his fingers around Bokuto's. “It's good, man, this is all good.”

Bokuto huffed over his navel and pressed his smile against Kuroo's abdomen. “Good good good.” 

He didn't stop, either, shuffling all the way down until he was crouched on the floor by the bed, Kuroo's knees hugging his broad shoulders. He freed his hand and moved it back to Kuroo's hip, edging it in and then pressing his palm over Kuroo's dick through his underwear. 

“Oh my god,” Kuroo groaned, his face getting hot. “Boku— _fuck_.”

“Mm, you’re pretty big, dude,” Bokuto said in a conversational tone. He stroked Kuroo gently, almost thoughtfully. “It’s good, I like it. Like, it’s not about the size, you know? I just like—”

“Kou,” Kuroo interrupted, aware that he was turning scarlet. “Oh my god.”

Bokuto looked up with an apologetic grin. “Sorry, sorry. I just—I told you, I get really into this.” He leaned forward again, rubbing his cheek against Kuroo’s thigh, and then turning to bite it softly. “I’m gonna get into you.”

Kuroo snorted, more embarrassed than really amused. “So do it,” he muttered, with more bravado than he felt. 

Bokuto kept running his hands along Kuroo's legs, digging his fingers into the muscle as he mouthed along the length of his thigh. When he reached Kuroo’s groin, he buried his face between his legs. 

Kuroo yelped, startled by the sudden sensation of Bokuto’s nose pressed into his balls. “Dude,” he gasped, twitching in place. “What the hell—”

“ _Kuroo_ ,” Bokuto moaned with heartfelt frustration. His voice vibrated on Kuroo's thigh. “I really wanna blow you.”

Kuroo laughed helplessly and pressed both hands over his face, breathing into the hot, close space his palms made. He felt hot and hazy, still baffled that they were doing this, his stomach twisting with the strangeness of _Bokuto_ crouched between his thighs, mouthing at his cock and wrapping his big hands around Kuroo’s hips. Bewildered, mostly, by how _not_ weird it felt.

Bokuto sat up slightly, reaching one hand up and touching Kuroo's chest with his fingertips. He gave Kuroo a brief smirk before dragging his hand back down slowly, his touch light enough to send a shiver through Kuroo. When Bokuto reached his underwear, he curled his fingers loosely around Kuroo's cock, then ground down with the heel of his hand. Kuroo moaned, his hips moving into Bokuto's touch. In response, Bokuto pressed down harder and Kuroo tilted his head back, his mouth falling open with a soft cry. 

"Fuck, Tetsu," Bokuto sighed. "You look so good." He pressed his face into Kuroo's crotch, nuzzling against his cock with his cheek, and then his mouth. He poked his tongue out and licked the end of Kuroo's cock through the fabric. "Mm, dude, can I—”

"Yes, yes," Kuroo begged, reaching down to help Bokuto get his underwear off. " _Please_ , oh my god."

Bokuto laughed at him kindly. He reached over to the drawer by his bed and pulled out a box of condoms while Kuroo was struggling with his underwear, and unwrapped one carefully. 

"Sure you're ready?" Bokuto asked, at the same time as he grabbed Kuroo's dick without ceremony and started to roll a condom on him.

Kuroo made a vaguely indignant noise. “I’ve gotten a blowjob before, dude.”

“Yeah,” Bokuto said amiably. “But you haven’t had one from me.”

Bokuto didn’t give him a chance to respond to that. He grabbed Kuroo’s hips and started to nuzzle Kuroo’s cock with his mouth, cheek, chin, his nose. He ran his tongue along it from base to tip, sucking the end into his mouth for a moment before releasing it again. The condom dulled the sensation slightly, but Kuroo couldn’t help but feel like that was a good thing in this case. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching the shadows on Bokuto’s face as he turned and tilted his head. 

“This okay?” Bokuto murmured, pulling away a little and using his hand in place. Kuroo nodded dumbly and Bokuto grinned at him. “You can tell me, if you want me to do something different. I like it if you talk to me.”

Kuroo swallowed, collecting his thoughts. “Um, no, this—is good?”

“Mmkay,” Bokuto hummed, going back to his task.

Kuroo couldn’t help feeling a little dirty for thinking it, but Bokuto looked _good_ sucking his dick. It was, he thought guiltily, partly because he was quiet. It reminded Kuroo of the moments that Bokuto lost himself playing volleyball, the times when he was focused and dangerous and impossible to crack. He seemed to give the same amount of dedication to giving a blowjob, and that was a turn on in itself. 

Bokuto made a soft choking sound, and Kuroo was about to apologise when Bokuto did something with his tongue and throat that made Kuroo’s brain fall out of his ears. He let his elbows slide out from under him and fell back against the bed with a loud moan. Bokuto sucked for several moments longer, then popped off with a triumphant sound. 

“Ha, you see?” he crowed, using his spit to jerk Kuroo off slowly in place of his mouth. “I’m good, right?”

“Boku,” Kuroo moaned, nudging his hips up. “Dude, don’t _stop_.”

“Yeahh, that’s what I like to hear,” Bokuto said, leaning in to nuzzle at his cock again. “Show me how much you want it, babes, that’s it.”

Kuroo closed his eyes and shut out Bokuto’s nonsense talk, rocking his hips up again to beg for contact without having to say the words. Bokuto, thankfully, didn’t tease him any longer. He took Kuroo’s cock in his mouth, slowly at first, his movements smooth and languorous. It was, Kuroo had to admit, already the best blowjob he’d ever received. Maybe he should’ve been hooking up with guys more often. Or maybe just Bokuto.

Although he was usually pretty quiet in bed, Kuroo found himself having to push down noise more often than he was used to. He already felt like he was close to coming and it had only been a few minutes. He put his hands over his eyes, twisting his fingers into his hair to try and distract himself, not wanting to embarrass himself by coming way too soon.

Bokuto pulled off and dug his teeth into Kuroo’s thigh, closing his lips around the taut skin and sucking until Kuroo could feel the capillaries bursting under the surface. He jerked back with a gasp and Bokuto chuckled quietly. 

“These fuckin’ thighs, man,” he murmured, trailing his lips along to Kuroo’s knee. “I could eat ‘em.”

He mouthed back up to the crease of Kuroo’s thigh, but instead of his dick, Bokuto sucked Kuroo’s balls into his mouth instead. 

Kuroo went rigid, tensing up with a gasp. Bokuto kept jerking him, sucking gently, rolling Kuroo’s balls on his tongue. Kuroo shuddered and let out a long breath, and Bokuto slowly released him.

“Man,” he said, lisping faintly as he plucked at a hair on his tongue. “You’re really gonna make me work for it, huh?”

“Work for what?” Kuroo asked, lifting his head to give Bokuto a dazed look.

Bokuto grinned. “To get you to make some noise.”

To his surprise, Kuroo felt himself blush. It didn’t seem possible that he could get any redder, or that there was any blood left to go to his head, but there it was. 

“I—I’m just quiet in bed,” he said, scowling half-heartedly. “It’s not a reflection on you, dude.”

Bokuto ran the tip of his tongue along Kuroo’s dick. “You promise?” he asked sweetly. 

Kuroo bit his lip. “Uh huh.”

Still watching him, Bokuto pulled the tip of Kuroo’s cock into his mouth and sucked hard. Kuroo made a broken sound, and stuffed the side of his hand in his mouth, biting down to muffle himself.

Bokuto winked at him and Kuroo choked. 

“Kou—”

Bokuto leaned up suddenly and hushed him with a kiss. His tongue tasted of the condom but Kuroo was way past caring. He grabbed the back of Bokuto’s neck and kissed him more deeply. 

“If you wanna come, dude, just come,” Bokuto murmured as they broke apart again. “We’ve got the whole night.”

Nodding, Kuroo exhaled heavily and dropped back against the bed. 

Bokuto got his mouth on Kuroo and then grabbed his ass with both hands, dragging him closer, urging him to fuck up into his mouth, until his nose was in Kuroo’s pubes and Kuroo was gasping and shuddering, his hands clutching at the sheets. Bokuto sucked him right through it, not stopping until Kuroo was so sensitive that he had to kick him off. 

“Aw, dude,” Bokuto said, laughing. He hopped up onto the bed and flopped down beside Kuroo’s prone form. “I was enjoying myself.”

Kuroo huffed, still out of breath. “Yeah, well,” he murmured. “Maybe you can have another go later.”

Bokuto brightened. “Really?”

Kuroo squinted at him. “ _Really_?”

“You’ve got a nice dick,” Bokuto said with a shrug. 

Kuroo snorted. “Yeah, okay.”

Bokuto reached out and trailed his fingertips over Kuroo’s bare stomach. Still feeling hypersensitive from coming so recently, Kuroo shivered, and grabbed Bokuto’s wrist before he realised what he was doing. 

“Hey there,” Bokuto said softly, tilting his head and flashing a lopsided smile. 

Holding his gaze, Kuroo tugged him down and kissed him again. Bokuto kissed him back without hesitation, making a happy noise when Kuroo ran his fingers through Bokuto’s hair again and tugged gently. Kuroo rolled towards him, pushing Bokuto onto his back and pressing him down with his body. 

Bokuto submitted happily, looking up at Kuroo with a dazed smile before they fell into another heated kiss. He had shucked off his jeans at some point, so Kuroo gritted his teeth against the tingly, jumpy sensation of too-much-too-soon and ground his hips down against Bokuto, feeling his dick, hard and heavy through his underwear. The noise it earned him was gorgeous and intoxicating, and he could see why Bokuto was so keen on getting him to make more noise. 

“Hey,” he murmured, nosing into the dip of Bokuto’s collarbone and sucking the faint trace of salt from his skin. “Mm. What do you want?”

Bokuto tilted his head back to provide better access, and Kuroo willingly nipped at his throat with his lips, moving to suck on his adam’s apple again. 

“Ahh, Tetsu,” Bokuto moaned, bucking up against him. He pressed his hand into the small of Kuroo’s back and tugged him close, grinding hard against his hip. “Aw, fuck—I—hnn, god.”

Kuroo pulled off with a breathless laugh. “Hey,” he said, pushing himself up. “You know, this is fine if it's what you wanna do, but I could…” He trailed off and poked his tongue into his cheek, raising one eyebrow. 

Bokuto groaned. He slid his hands down to Kuroo's ass and squeezed it firmly, and Kuroo felt a little bolt of nervousness. 

“I wanna fuck you,” Bokuto moaned, rolling his hips slowly. One hand slid down lower. “Fuck Tetsu, these fuckin’ thighs, I wanna fuck ‘em so bad.”

Laughter startled out of Kuroo, but Bokuto just gave him an eager, pleading look. “You wanna fuck my thighs,” Kuroo said, grinning.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Bokuto breathed. “Like—c’mere.”

He rolled them over, putting Kuroo on his back again, and shimmied off to one side before grabbing Kuroo’s thighs and pressing them together. “Like this,” he murmured, ducking his head and nuzzling Kuroo’s hip. “Mm, like _this_.” He folded down his ring and pinky finger and pushed the other two between Kuroo’s closed thighs. Kuroo’s amusement curled up and flamed out like a burning leaf.

“Oh,” he murmured, eyes widening. “Yeah, uh. Yeah, you can do that.”

Bokuto grinned and kissed him, messy and toothy through his smile. “Okay,” he said, breathless with excitement. His eyes were almost glowing. “Okay, yeah. Maybe on your belly?”

Kuroo licked his lips nervously and nodded, trying to trick himself into bravery. “I—yeah,” he said, forcing a smile. “Just...y’no, don’t—”

“Nothing in your butt,” Bokuto agreed, nodding solemnly. “I promise dude, I wouldn’t do that without asking! That’s like, number three on the bro code, or something.”

Kuroo smirked at him. “No unsolicited butt stuff is number three on the bro code.”

Bokuto nodded at him, one hundred percent serious. “Exactly.”

“Fine, fine,” Kuroo sighed, acting as though moving was a chore. In honesty, he was still a little loopy and uncoordinated from his orgasm, but it was worth it for how warm and happy he felt with Bokuto’s hands touching him. As he moved to roll over he felt the sticky condom slip where his dick had started to soften, and he winced. “Fuck, just a second,” he muttered, reaching down with a wince to secure it before he trailed come all over Bokuto’s bed. “Lemme take care of this.”

With a shrug, Bokuto waved him off and Kuroo stumbled to the bathroom to throw the condom away. He washed his hands, and caught his reflection in the mirror as he straightened up again. His hair was a total disaster, his face and chest blotchy and red, and upon inspection there were several hickeys on his inner thighs, more than he’d realised. 

“Fucker,” Kuroo said under his breath, lip curling affectionately. He splashed his face before stepping back out, and the sight that awaited him made his breath catch. Bokuto lay naked on the bed, jerking himself off lazily. Kuroo felt, for a moment, like he should be looking somewhere else, but then Bokuto turned to him with a soft smile and Kuroo’s stomach flipped over. “Hey,” he said, a little hoarsely.

Bokuto’s smile widened. “Hey there, longcat.” He gestured with his unoccupied hand. “You gonna help me with this?”

“Seems only fair,” Kuroo said, shrugging and stepping back into the room. 

Bokuto was already wearing a condom, and when Kuroo reached out to touch him, his dick was slippery with lubricant. 

“Hah, Kuroo, fuck,” Bokuto laughed breathlessly, arching his back and pushing his hips up towards Kuroo. 

Watching Bokuto's expression, Kuroo wrapped a few fingers around his dick and jerked him off slowly, keeping his grip loose. Bokuto's face slackened, head tipping back and his mouth falling open. Kuroo tightened his grip slightly and Bokuto moaned before biting his lip, eyebrows drawing in tight. 

“Tets—Tetsu,” he gasped, his eyes still screwed shut. “I'm—ah, you're gonna make me come, dude, shit—”

“Can't have that,” Kuroo said, pulling his hand away. 

Bokuto nodded dazedly and lay there panting for several moments. Eventually Kuroo reached out to touch him again, pressing his fingertips to Bokuto's hip and then moving his hand across to touch his abs, watching Bokuto's stomach jerk under his palm. 

“Okay?” he asked, raising one eyebrow. 

Bokuto opened his eyes and rolled his head around to look at him. “Kuroo.”

“Mm?”

“You _gotta_ let me fuck you.”

Kuroo burst out laughing, and he saw Bokuto grin at the sound of his familiar cackle. 

“Please?” Bokuto said, sitting up and fluttering his eyelashes. “Pretty please?”

Kuroo’s laugh segued into a loud snort which made Bokuto snigger at him. “Okay, okay,” Kuroo said, pushing Bokuto out of the way and sprawling out face down on the bed. He made a show of getting comfortable, pulling a pillow into his arms and propping his chin on it. “Do your worst.”

"You got it," Bokuto said, clambering over and spreading his hot palms on Kuroo's back. He ran his fingers down Kuroo's sides, making him shiver and hiss slightly at the ticklishness. Bokuto murmured an apology and increased the pressure of his hands, bringing them down to touch Kuroo's hips, and then his thighs. 

"Whenever you're ready, grandpa," Kuroo teased. 

Bokuto huffed. He pressed against Kuroo's thighs. "Tighter, " he said, pushing them closer together. "See? You gotta, uh—gimme something to work with here, alright?" He made a thoughtful noise. "Like, make it tight, so it...feels good."

"I know," Kuroo grumbled, pressing his thighs together tighter. 

Bokuto made an approving noise, and again he pushed his fingers between Kuroo's legs, curving them slightly so that he brushed his fingertips over the sensitive spot behind Kuroo's balls, making him shiver. "Ohh, yeah baby," Bokuto moaned quietly. He shifted his weight and slung one leg over Kuroo's, settling on the backs of his thighs. 

It felt admittedly a little strange, to have Bokuto's ass planted on his thighs, but Kuroo supposed it wasn't weirder than Bokuto's mouth on his dick. 

"Well?"

Bokuto chuckled, low and weirdly sexy, not at all like his normal goofy laugh. "First I gotta get you all wet for me, dude."

Kuroo pulled a face. "Gross, man."

"Believe me, you don't want me to try without."

"Whatever," Kuroo sighed, re-crossing his arms. "Just get on with it."

Bokuto snatched the lube from the drawer by the bed. There was a squelch from the bottle being squeezed, and then a dollop of cold, slippery jelly hit Kuroo's ass. He yelped and flinched, not that he could get anywhere with Bokuto's bulk weighing him down. 

"Too cold?" Bokuto said nonchalantly.

Kuroo looked over his shoulder to scowl at him, but Bokuto wasn't watching. He was jerking himself slowly, his eyes glued to Kuroo's ass. Kuroo felt himself get hot, his dick stirring slightly even though he'd come so recently. 

"Fuck, Tetsu," Bokuto breathed, and Kuroo had to look away again, eyes front, before he could embarrass himself. Bokuto wasn't finished. He dipped his fingers into the squelchy mess just below Kuroo's asscrack and spread the lube around, getting it on his thighs, and then pressing in like he was fingering a girl, fucking his fingers between Kuroo's thighs. It felt weird, and really, _really_ good. 

"Koutarou—”

"Your fuckin' legs, dude."

Kuroo laughed softly. "I get it, my legs are hot shit. Would you do it already?"

"Mm," Bokuto hummed, wiping his hand on Kuroo's back, which was sticky and disgusting, then leaning forward and nudging his dick between Kuroo's thighs, which was _hot as fuck_.

"Hnn—oh my, oh my _god_ ," Bokuto moaned, moving his hands to either side of Kuroo's chest to support himself. He tugged his hips back and pushed forward again, and let out a broken little sound that made Kuroo clench his fists in the sheets. "Kuroo," Bokuto gasped, already sounding _wrecked_. "Shit, you feel so good, it's so tight, so _good_ , god, Tetsu, Tetsurou—”

Kuroo gritted his teeth and lifted his hips, angling them back slightly. When Bokuto thrust against him again, he whined and dropped his head forward to touch Kuroo's back, picking up the pace of his thrusts. He dick was skimming up dangerously close to Kuroo's balls, but not quite at the right depth or angle to slam them, thank god. Bokuto still had his forehead pressed against Kuroo's shoulder. He was making soft, urgent little noises with each movement, his thrusts shallow but slowly increasing in force to match the pace. 

"This was—the best idea—I've ever—hah—had," Bokuto moaned against his back. He paused for a moment to adjust his balance, hitching himself up higher on Kuroo's thighs. "Fuck, man, you feel so fuckin' good, mhmm. I could do this all night, just ride your beautiful thighs until we're both raw."

Kuroo laughed and arched his hips again, making Bokuto move with him. "You were right," he said, turning to grin at Bokuto. 

"Mm?"

"You do talk a lot in bed."

Bokuto replied with a dazzling grin of his own. "You don't mind?"

Kuroo shook his head. "I like it. It's hot."

"Oooh," Bokuto said, eyes widening. "Are you—you wanna go again?"

"Maybe later."

"Mmkay." Bokuto circled his hips and then thrust back and forth a few times, slow and considering. "Mm, I'd like you to fuck me sometime. Doesn't have to be tonight, but—”

"The _fuck_ , Kou?" Kuroo moaned, his dick officially climbing to attention, no matter how uncomfortable that was with it trapped between the rest of him and the mattress. 

"Hm? No good? That's okay, I just—”

"I didn't say no," Kuroo muttered, burying his face in the pillow. "Just...a little warning?"

Bokuto laughed and moved both hands to Kuroo's ass. "Can't hear you, man." He spread his hands over Kuroo's skin, and then started to knead the flesh in time with his rhythmic movements. "God, this ass—I love this ass, man, you should be proud of it."

It had never occurred to Kuroo to be anything towards his own ass, proud or otherwise.

"You know, I'll totally respect your decision," Bokuto went on in a thoughtful, if somewhat strained voice. "But I'd fuckin' love to eat you out." He reached down with one thumb, pressing in dangerously close to Kuroo's asshole. Kuroo tensed up instinctively and Bokuto choked out a moan. "God, babes. so tight, so _good_." Wet with lube, the pad of his thumb skimmed over Kuroo's hole, and Kuroo shuddered hard and hissed through his teeth.

Bokuto withdrew his hand with a muttered apology, and slowly moved his weight forward again. His chest pressed against Kuroo's back, strong arms coming in to cage his ribs, hot breath between Kuroo's shoulder blades. 

"This—mmn, shit—dude, this okay?"

Kuroo nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He was hard again, and content to just lie there and take it for now, but he couldn't help considering the implication of all the nonsense coming out of Bokuto’s mouth. He thought about being the one on top; bending to press his face into Bokuto's sweaty back; pinning him down and filling him up with slow, regular movements. 

"Tetsurou," Bokuto moaned, his voice low and pleading. Kuroo shifted one of his arms back to press against Bokuto's, and tangled their fingers together. "Mmm," Bokuto hummed, the sound vibrating against Kuroo's back. "Nnn, yeah—oh I'm close, I'm close, Tetsu—”

"I gotcha, buddy," Kuroo said softly. He reached over his shoulder with his other hand and curled his fingers into Bokuto's hair. He could just barely reach, but Bokuto groaned and pushed up into his touch. Kuroo ran gentle fingers through his hair and then curled them in tight, smiling when he felt Bokuto tense, felt his breathing hitch. “Come on, Kou, I’ve got you.”

Bokuto sounded incredible when he came. Kind of like he was in pain, or dying maybe, but it was still _hot_. He clamped his thighs around Kuroo’s and squeezed his chest so tight that Kuroo thought he might suffocate before it was over, but after several long moments of struggling, Bokuto released him and rolled to the side with a long, weary-sounding sigh.

After letting himself recover for a few seconds, Kuroo raised his head.

“Boku?”

Bokuto made a vague, dismissive noise. “Bokuto’s dead.”

“Funny,” Kuroo said, rolling over and wincing at the stickiness on his thighs. “Because I could’ve sworn he just fucked his own brains out on my leg.”

“Yup.”

Kuroo laughed and prodded Bokuto’s cheek.

“Hey!”

“Hello,” Kuroo said, propping his chin on Bokuto’s chest. After a moment in which his brain was playing catch up, Bokuto beamed back at him, his mild irritation melting into a broad, sappy smile. 

“What did I say?” he murmured sleepily. “Best idea ever.”

Kuroo shrugged. “It was okay I guess.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened and he started to push himself up, but Kuroo replayed his own words and carefully put one hand against Bokuto’s chest.

“Hey,” he said sternly. “I meant the idea, not the sex. And I was teasing.”

“It’s okay,” Bokuto mumbled. 

Kuroo sat up and shuffled in closer so that they were face to face, almost close enough to kiss. “The idea was great,” he said softly, tentatively reaching for Bokuto’s hand. “And the sex was even better.”

Bokuto’s mood changed immediately. He sat up and grinned. “Of course it was!” he said, lighting up. “I told you I was awesome at sex.”

“And I have never doubted you,” Kuroo said solemnly.

Laughing, Bokuto reached out for him. Kuroo was surprised for a moment, but he happily let Bokuto pull him in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s neck and shuffling closer to him. They exchanged lazy kisses until Bokuto pulled away with a wince and glanced down at his dick.

“I should, uh. Go deal with that.”

Kuroo grinned. “Who knew safe sex could be so fun?”

“Ugh, shut your beautiful face,” Bokuto said with a laugh, rolling away from him and off the edge of the bed. 

While Bokuto was in the bathroom, Kuroo wiped his sticky thighs and ass with a corner of the sheet and wriggled back into his underwear, then fetched his water bottle out of his bag and drained the whole thing. Bokuto walked back in just as he finished.

“Ooh, gimme!”

“Sorry, man. Too late.” Kuroo smiled apologetically and tossed him the empty bottle before leaning over the edge of the bed to grab his phone from his jeans. 

“Aw, bro.” Bokuto stayed in the doorway and fidgeted with the empty bottle. “Um. You want anything?”

“Nah,” Kuroo muttered, scrolling through a couple of texts from Kenma and his mom. “Still full of ramen.”

“Kay. You sure?”

“Mm.”

“Kay.” 

Bokuto wandered out of the bedroom, and a moment later Kuroo heard water running as he refilled the bottle. He wondered if he should put his t-shirt back on. Bokuto was still walking around naked, and it wasn't as if they'd ever minded each other's nudity before in five years of friendship, but he felt a little awkward and exposed now.

“Yo! Wanna watch a movie or something?” Bokuto yelled from the other room. 

Kuroo started to get up. “Sure, what were you—”

“Oh no no, dude, it's cool,” Bokuto said, walking back in and gesturing for him to stay put. “I'll grab my computer, the bed’s way more comfy than the couch.”

Kuroo did as he was told and stayed put while Bokuto slipped on some boxers and fetched his laptop. It was impossible not to watch him. Kuroo kept finding his eye drawn to Bokuto, not realising until he caught himself staring. He was still keyed up from Bokuto riding him, still buzzing from Bokuto's low voice in his ear while he came. Kuroo forced his eyes away and waited while Bokuto took a seat beside him on the bed. 

They argued briefly over what to watch, then Bokuto put on some martial arts movie he'd borrowed from someone in his class and they fell silent. 

Sort of. Bokuto couldn't keep still. By ten minutes in, Kuroo had already caught him humming, clicking his tongue, tapping his fingers, bouncing his knee, and now he was determinedly chewing his fingernails.

“Dude,” Kuroo said, reaching out to pause the movie. “What's with you?”

Bokuto chewed furiously on the corner of a thumbnail. “What d’you mean?”

Kuroo gently grabbed his hand and tugged it away from his face. “You're really antsy. Boku.” He wrapped his fingers around Bokuto's hand. “Hey, I do something wrong?”

“No!” Bokuto said quickly. “No way, I'm just—uh, I guess, I like to snuggle after? Sometimes?”

“What the hell,” Kuroo said, mimicking hurt. “Dude, you should've said.”

Bokuto blinked. “Uh.”

Kuroo pushed the laptop to one side and shuffled closer to Bokuto. “C’mere.”

Lighting up with a grin, Bokuto threw his arms around Kuroo and snuggled into him. He threw a leg over Kuroo's thighs, pushed his head under Kuroo's chin, and nuzzled into his chest. 

Kuroo hugged him tight. “Feel better?” 

Bokuto sighed happily and nodded, his messy hair tickling Kuroo's throat. “You're the best, Tettsun.”

“Mm,” Kuroo murmured, running his fingers through Bokuto's hair. “You're the best too.”

“I am, aren't I?” Bokuto agreed with a giggle. 

Kuroo pressed a kiss into Bokuto's hair, and he made a soft noise and snuggled closer. 

“Hey, Tetsu?” Bokuto asked, his voice quiet and muffled.

“Mm?”

“Best blowjob you've ever had, right?” 

Kuroo laughed.

(It was)

**Author's Note:**

> If you came here from Some hot mess, [jump to Chapter 4 here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6841252/chapters/15747169)!
> 
>    
> [tumblr](notallballs.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees) | [my Bokuroo fics](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=2226001&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees)
> 
>  
> 
> I take fic commissions! :D


End file.
